


VLD: Voltron, Legendary dorks

by Rustedplatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, College, College AU, Crack Fic, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Trans Character, chat fic, idk how to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustedplatter/pseuds/Rustedplatter
Summary: Hunkalicious: S H I R OHunkalicious: SELFIEChampion: Ugh fineChampion: Let me just send a photo to three people I met five minutes agoChampion sent an image *thisisbad.jpg*Sharpshooter: fUCK I'M BISEXUALprincessfu: FUCK I'M NOT AS GAY AS I THOUGHTHunkalicious: s a m e





	1. A true group chat isn't complete without a pretty jock

Allura- princessfu  
Shiro- Champion  
Keith- Samurai  
Lance- sharpshooter  
Hunk- Hunkalicious  
Pidge- pokemonpuns

 

sharpshooter added >> princessfu , hunkalicious , pokemonpuns 

sharpshooter named the chat ' idk man '

princessfu: What is this?

pokemonpuns: a groupchat obviously

princessfu: ik that but why am I here?

sharpshooter: because a true groupchat isnt complete without the pretty jock

Hunkalicious: I agree that Allura is the pretty jock

princessfu": aww ty

sharpshooter: when we gonna meet up again?

princessfu: Summer holidays bab  
princessfu: i'm comin w/ coran

Hunkalicious: Yeeeee

sharpshooter: ayyy  
sharpshooter: okie  
sharpshooter: luckily isnt that far away

princessfu: Ye  
princessfu: I'm not sure how long i'm gonna survive without seein my top model 

sharpshooter: I'm ready for six hours of trying new clothes

princessfu : bein a double major is hard  
princessfu: like my hands are so cramped

Hunkalicious: Don't draw for as long then

princessfu: i cant just simply stop  
princessfu: i get good ideas at 3 am  
princessfu: also pidge is awake so we skype

Hunkalicious: You both need more sleep

pokemonpuns: ayy  
pokemonpuns: wait guys  
pokemonpuns: this is a groupchat for friends right?

sharpshooter: ye

pokemonpuns: can i add some of mine? some you haven't met?

sharpshooter: sure buddo

pokemonpuns: thanks 

pokemonpuns: added >> Champion , Samurai 

Champion: What is this?

princessfu: Same

samurai left the chat

sharpshooter: rude

princessfu: also same

pokemonpuns: added >> samurai

pokemonpuns: no escaping this kogane u need friends

Champion: *You

sharpshooter: ew correct grammer

Hunkalicious: same

pokemonpuns: same

Samurai: fine  
Samurai: why am i here tho  
Samurai: and who are these people

Hunkalicious: Nice to meet you! I'm Hunk!  
Hunkalicious: this is a groupchat w/ friends  
Hunkalicious: so Pidge added you two

Samurai: even though we have no idea who you guys are

princessfu: why don't we all introduce ourselves and state our pronouns?

sharpshooter: kk  
sharpshooter: I'm Lance, I use he/him

princessfu: I'm Allura, she/her

pokemonpuns: You guys already know me

Hunkalicious: do it tho, don't break the chain

pokemonpuns: but u already did

Hunkalicious: shush

pokemonpuns: fine, Pidge. She / them  
pokemonpuns: happy now?

Hunkalicious: very  
Hunkalicious: I'm Hunk, as i said earlier  
Hunkalicious: i use he/him

Champion: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Shiro  
Champion: He /him

Samurai: Keith. He/him.

princessfu: Good! Now we are all on first name basis  
princessfu: LETS TALK ABOUT ANIME

Hunkalicious: Please no  
Hunkalicious: how do you guys know eachother Pidge?

sharpshooter: hey keef  
sharpshooter: why is samurai ur nickname?  
sharpshooter: thaz edgy

Samurai: my name is keith  
Samurai: shut up fucker

sharpshooter: nah

Hunkalicious: stop it guys

pokemonpuns: Matt and Shiro were friends in highschool, he used to come over a lot  
pokemonpuns: And when Matt went over sometimes i tagged along because our parents were working and i dont think they trust me enough to stay home alone

princessfu: I wouldn't trust you to be home alone

pokemonpuns: shut the fuc up princess im responsible

Champion: Language please.

sharpshooter: I can hear the dad voice through the chat

Champion: ??

Hunkalicious: Is he the chat dad?

Samurai: can confirm he is a chat dad

pokemonpuns: actually in general he is a dad  
pokemonpuns: even irl

princessfu: WAIT HOW OLD R U GUYS  
princessfu: IS HE LIKE 40

pokemonpuns: hAH  
pokemonpuns: nah m8  
pokemonpuns: he at the ripe age of 25

princessfu: oH  
princessfu: Well at least i'm not that older

Samurai: technically he's 6 tho

sharpshooter: wha?

Champion: Don't you dare Kogane. 

Hunkalicious: Kogane?

Samurai: try me takashi

princessfu: ?!?

Samurai: Shiro was born on feb 29  
Samurai: he's a six year old

Hunkalicious: oHH

princessfu: yEEE

Champion: at least I don't have a baby face like you

pokemonpuns: can confirm he doesn't have a baby face  
pokemonpuns: bois jaw so solid could knock me out

sharpshooter: wAIT  
sharpshooter: LETS ALL TELL EACHOTHER OUR AGES  
sharpshooter: I'm 17

Hunkalicious: Kay, 17 too

pokemonpuns: 15

Samurai: 17 

Champion: 25

Samurai: *6

Champion: 25

princessfu: : 26  
princessfu: im tHE OLDEST

Hunkalicious: OH BY THE WAY  
Hunkalicious: ABOUT SHIRO'S JAW  
Hunkalicious: how solid we talking about?  
Hunkalicious: also if he's six i find it hard to believe he doesn't have a baby face  
Hunkalicious:i need proof

Champion: are you just trying to make me send a selfie?

sharpshooter: probably

pokemonpuns: Lance just wants to make sure no one is prettier then him

sharpshooter: You know me too well~

pokemonpuns: i basically live with you

Hunkalicious: but Allura?

sharpshooter: the only person i will admit is prettier then me is Allura

princessfu: aww bab  
princessfu: ty

Samurai: Must be v pretty to make him admit it

sharpshooter: Shut up bitch  
ANYWAY  
SHIRO SELFIE

Champion: Ugh  
Champion: The amount of incorrect grammar in this chat scares me.  
Champion: Also, i don't want to take a selfie right now

Samurai: cmon dad, you litteraly take selfies every morning

princessfu: same

sharpshooter: same

pokemonpuns: whY

sharpshooter: gotta make sure we know how beautiful we are

princessfu: true

Hunkalicious: S H I R O  
Hunkalicious: SELFIE

Champion: Ugh fine  
Champion: Let me just send a photo to three people I met five minutes ago

champion sent an image *thisisbad.jpg*  
[ photo shows Shiro flexing with a wide grin on his lips ]

sharpshooter: fUCK I'M BISEXUAL

princessfu: FUCK I'M NOT AS GAY AS I THOUGHT

Hunkalicious: s a m e


	2. Donal Trump's 458 kids

sharpshooter: HAH  
sharpshooter: ACED SPANISH AGAIN BITCHES

Champion: Language please!

princessfu: why do you even take spanish tho?

Samurai: why not?

pokemonpuns: Lance is cuban and is fluent in spanish

Hunkalicious: He does spanish just so he can get A's

sharpshooter: DONT REVEAL MY SECRETS

Pokemonpuns: Lance also spends an hour getting ready for bed and even more in the  
mornings

sharpshooter: SSSHSSUSHSHSHSHSHHHH

Samurai: What!?

sharpshooter: WHY ARE YOU ALL SAYING THESE AS IF THEYR BAD THINGS

princessfu: fine, lets say nice things about Lance  
princessfu: Lance has v pretty nails and a nice ass

sharpshooter: ah ty babe

Samurai: was that realy a thing we needed to know?

sharpshooter: yes 

Champion: Are you two dating?

princessfu: AHAHAHAHAHAHA  
princessfu: he wishes 

sharpshooter: shut it princess

princessfu: u know u love me

sharpshooter: Ye <3

princessfu: everyone must know about Lance's flawless skin and nice ass

sharpshooter: everyone must know about allura's amAZING HAIR AND FACE PWAH

princessfu: aawww

Champion: I am seriously confused.

Pokemonpuns: guys  
Pokemonpuns: pls dont confuse dad  
Pokemonpuns: just send pictures. 

sharpshooter: but she's in London now? 

Champion: London?!

Hunkalicious: Allura's a british bab

Samurai: Then how do you know eachother?

sharpshooter: I texted her a pickup line that consisted of a meme through tumblr

princessfu: I didn't like him at first, gave him a chance. Now he's one of my besties, and my top  
model

Champion: Model?

Pokemonpuns: Allura does fashion and clothe designing, uses Lance as a model

sharpshooter: She should model them all herself, i'm not as pretty as her

princessfu: <33

Samurai: Pictures pleas?

sharpshooter: You just wanna see my sweet ass

Samurai: Nah, I wanna see how much you are bragging

sharpshooter: rUDE

princessfu: Let's prove him wrong  
princessfu: HOW ABOUT ONE WITH BOTH OF US FROM LAST MAY

sharpshooter: YES OK

sharpshooter sent an image >> *niceassbabe.jpg*  
[ Picture shows Allura carrying Lance princess style, his legs out with one  
hand around her neck and the other just hanging down. Allura has her hair  
down loose. They both are grinning widely. They are both v beautiful ]

Hunkalicious: that is my fave photo of both of you

Champion: oh wow

princessfu: ??

Champion: You are strong! LikE! To carry him and still look flawless?!

Samurai: He's gone from confused dad to fangril dad

sharpshooter: fan G R I L

Princessfu: AWW THANK U!! <33  
princessfu: alSO HAH

Samurai: Shut up 

sharpshooter: someone's bein spicy  
sharpshooter: sizzle sizzle

Pokemonpuns: Hunk just snorted loudly whats so funny

sharpshooter: That wasn't that funny but knowing that Hunk found it funny makes me happy

Pokemonpuns: same

Samurai: I dislike you Lance

sharpshooter: You've known me for two days?!

Samurai: but from these two days i feel strong vibes of annoyance from u\

Champion: I think that's the longest sentence Keith has ever wrote

Pokemonpuns: tru

princessfu sent an image >> *cuties.jpg*  
[ Picture shows a selfie taken by Allura. Lance is beside her, a wide grin on both of their faces. They are both holding up half a heart, Allura's nails painted pink and Lance's blue ]

Champions: You guys are very very cute

sharpshooter: Aww!~ Thank you!!

princessfu: Thank you Shiro!!

Samurai: Are your nails painted?

Hunkalicious: Yes they are, Lance loves nailpolish

Hunkalicious sent an image >> *nails.jpg*  
[ Image shows two pairs of hands, the hand on the right is darker skinned with bright orange nails. The one on the left smaller with pale skin, the nails painted a pale green ]

Samurai: Who's hands are those?

Hunkalicious: Mine and Pidge's  
Hunkalicious: Whos did you think they were?

Samurai: For all I know it could be donald trump's and one of his 458 kids

princessfu: hAHHAHAHHAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HeyHeyHey! (( That reminded me of Bokuto welp  
> Thank you for the reads and messages! ILY all!!  
> I really love the Lance-Allura friendship thing tbh  
> also! I have no idea if I should add any relationships into this?  
> Please tell me if I should!  
> Have a great day everyone!!  
> -K <3


	3. This could be a sitcom

princessfu: I've been thinking

princessfu: Maybe I should give up my pretty jock name  
princessfu: and give it to shiro

sharpshooter: Oh  
sharpshooter: But you are pretty jock™ for ever

Champion: No, Please keep your title  
Champion: I'm considering leaving my gym

sharpshooter: WHY?!

Champion: People are annoying  
Champion: I hate public gyms

Hunkalicious: Why?

Champion: I get like six girls hitting on me when i'm trying to do pullups.

princessfu: sAMe  
princessfu: There are SO MANY dudes that flirt with me when i'm doing weights?  
princessfu: And some of them take the weights from me

Champion: What? Why?

Hunkalicious: Why?

princessau: They think I'm not strong enough to handle em or smthin

sharpshooter: But the thing is Allura could woop all their asses in under a second

Champion: Oh hey Lance  
Champion: I believe 100% that Allura could beat me up

Pokemonpuns: She def could

sharpshooter: She can pick me up like a princess without a sweat  
sharpshooter: I think that proves how strong she is

pokemonpuns: You are kinda thin though

sharpshooter: says the twig

princessfu: Thank you for all these kind words  
princessfu: But back to Shiro's crisis

Champion: thank you  
Champion: I had a girl come up to me asking if I could do pushups with her on my back

pokemonpuns: wha?

Champion: I mean, i totally could, but   
Champion: I don't know you!?

princessfu: They have no shame

pokemonpuns: Allura  
pokemonpuns: Last time you were here you had people pay you so they could see you carry Lance on your shoulders

Samurai: ?!?!

princessfu: Minor details  
princessfu: aLSO  
princessfu: Hi Keith!

Hunkalicious: don't change the subject Allura

Samurai: Plz dont  
Samurai: I want to hear about Allura carying people

sharpshooter: why? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

pokemonpuns: Lance  
pokemonpuns: L A N C E

sharpshooter: ?

Champion: Keith is the gayest person to live on earth

pokemonpuns: Rulers break at how gay he is  
pokemonpuns: Keith is that one starbucks worker who is obviously gay as fuck

Champion: I was going to call you out on swearing  
Champion: But i'm not gonna bother

sharpshooter: o H  
sharpshooter: alL RIGHT THEN

princessfu: do you actually work at starbucks tho?

Champion: He used to

sharpshooter: HAH

Hunkalicious: Why not anymore?

Champion: Got fired for throwing coffee at someone

princessfu: OML  
princessfu: whY?

Samurai: He was annoying as fuck  
Samurai: He kept trying to get me to give my number to his sister  
Samurai: And his sister was flirting and winking at me  
Samurai: And i was like. i m t o o g a y f o r t h i s

Hunkalicious: You poor gay baby

sharpshooter: gay-by

Samuarai: I ain't a baby

sharpshooter: AIN'T

pokemonpuns: AIN'T

princessfu: AIN'T

Samurai: sHUT UP

Champion: Keith, Your Texan roots are showing

sharpshooter: KEITH IS FROM TEXAS!?

Champion: His dad was

sharpshooter: OML THIS IS THE BEST

Samurai: Shut up you Cuban Asshole!

sharpshooter: Can confirm my asshole is Cuban

princessfu: You also have no shame

sharpshooter: Only telling the truth~  
sharpshooter: My mightly ass was born and raised mainly in Cuba

Samurai: I don't think your ass is mighty  
Samurai: From what ive seen it looks small

sharpshooter: YOU TAKE THAT BACK

princessfu: calm down Lance  
princessfu: you can send him one of _those_ photos

sharpshooter: _ooh~_                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 sharpshooter: i'll go find a good one~

Samurai: um?!

princessfu: ;)

Hunkalicious: Best to wait and see

pokemonpuns: What we have learnt today is that Allura is v strong  
pokemonpuns: Dad's having a midlife crisis  
pokemonpuns: And Keith is v gay  
pokemonpuns: and Lance's ass is cuban

Champion: wow

Hunkalicious: This could be a sitcom 

pokemonpuns: is anyone gonna point out that Keith looked at Lance's ass?

Champion: _Guess not~_

pokemonpuns: dad. no


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions a bit of blood and bullying, warning if you don't like those C:

pokemonpuns: Lance got his first detention this term because of me  
pokemonpuns: and i actually feel rlly bad

Hunkalicious: It wasn't your fault pidgey! Lance acted on his own

pokemonpuns: but still?!

Samurai: What happened?

Hunkalicious: Transphobic assholes 

princessfu: woah mum swore

pokemonpuns: Ye, Hunks kinda angry

Samurai: Transphobics? who were they bullying? Lance?

Hunkalicious: They were bullying Pidge, then Lance stepped up

pokemonpuns: he started yelling at them and standing in front of me  
pokemonpuns: the dude punched him, Lance punched back and poosh!

princessfu: oH WHAT

Samurai: w oah

Champion: Is Lance okay?!

pokemonpuns: I can feel the dad voice  
pokemonpuns : i don't know, they pulled him off as soon as they were separated  
pokemonpuns: i do remember seeing blood  
pokemonpuns: other dude got it worse

princessfu: im proud of him defending himself and all but how bad was it?

Hunkalicious: It was a big fight  
Hunkalicious: Pidge ran off to find me but luckily as soon as we arrived they has been separated by a teacher

Samurai: Woah  
Samurai: I didn't know Lance could fight

Champion: How long till he's let out?

Hunkalicious: Should be soon, he's been there for two hours now

pokemonpuns: I bet he'll be home soon

princessfu: bet his face is messed up

pokemonpuns: It is, luckily not by much.

Hunkalicious: he dodged most of the face punches, got more on his arms and chest

pokemonpuns: He tackled him to the floor after punching him and i was like  
pokemonpuns: w oa h

Samurai: I haven't know Lance for long  
Samurai: I thought he was like a fuckboy- not a fighter

pokemonpuns: oh he's a fuckboi alright  
pokemonpuns: but he knows his way round

Hunkalicious: and he's smarter then he looks

Champion: Respect

sharpshooter: aww guys! Thanks for making sound so cool~~

pokemonpuns: l ANCE ARE YOU OK

Hunkalicious: WHERE ARE YOU COME HOME

Champion: Hey Lance! Are you alright?!

princessfu: bab!! my beautiful boi u ok!?

Samurai: Are you alright now lance?

sharpshooter sent an image >> *isthiscountedasalright?.jpg*  
[ Image shows Lance smiling slightly, his nose a bright red with a bandage over it. His lip bleeding sightly and an black eye. He has the peace sign up with two bandaged fingers ]

Samurai: OH LORD

pokemonpuns: JESUS CHRIST LANCE HOLY  
pokemonpuns: I DIDNT KNOW IT WAS THAT BAD

Champion: !!!!!!!!

Hunkalicious: FUCC  
Hunkalicious: LANCE COME HOME

princessfu: oH gOD LANCE

sharpshooter: Relax guys! I'm fine  
sharpshooter: I can't feel much pain anymore, I got suspended for the week tho  
sharpshooter: Hunky boi- Relax i'm nearly home  
sharpshooter: Btw 'Lura

princessfu: ?!

sharpshooter: thanks for teaching me how to judo flip ;)

princessfu: wHAT YOU JUDO FLIPPED HIM?

Samurai: YOU JUDO FLIPPED SOMEONE?!?  
Samurai: I CAN'T JUDO FLIP SOMEONE AND A WORK OUT REGULARLY

sharpshooter: Jealous much~?  
sharpshooter: working out has nothing to do with it hun~  
sharpshooter: I'm at the door guys, open up!

\-----  
As soon as he saw the text, Hunk had rushed to the door as quick as he could. Fumbling his large hands as he opened the door. Before him stood Lance, his skin paler in colour, splotched with random splatters of dried blood. His fingers were wrapped up and his knuckles were a bruising purple. His right eye covered in black as it swelled slightly. His lips pulled up in a small amused smile, splotched with red. He chuckled softly at him, stepping through the apartment doorway. Pidge raced around, their sneakers squealing as they turned around the corner leading off to the hallway. They gasped softly, scanning Lance up at and down.  
" Oh Lord, It really did get bad " Pidge mumbled, rushing over to him and Hunk. The larger male had pulled Lance towards him, running his finger along Lance's bottom lip. Wiping off the dried blood.  
" That's as much emotion iv'e ever seen you put out Pidgey~ " The Cuban boy drawled, smiling softly at the smaller teen. Pidge flicked his arm, seeing as it didn't have as much damage as his face.  
" How did it get this bad? " Hunk asked in an angry-concerned voice, Lance looked up at him with a smile.  
" Before that, can I sit down? My legs hurt." Lance complained. Hunk nodded quickly, scooping up the smaller one and walking over to the couch, where he gently placed him down.  
" I can still walk Hunk. " Lance started again. " Anyway, When Pidge ran off, he started saying other things- " Pidge leaned over, a brow raised. Their phone in their hands, pointed up at Lance.  
" Like what. "  
" I'm getting to that. Also, are you recording me? " He asked with a grin, a brow raised.  
" Only because everyone else in the chat wants to know and i'm not typing out everything you say. " They shrugged  
" Nah, you just like my face. Anyway, He started insulting me, all this ' You're saying you're bisexual so you are cool. ' Then ' There is no such thing as a bisexual ' shit. All while we're beating each other up. And I punch him straight in the nose, like BLAM! " He said excitedly, mimicking a punch motion with one bandaged fist.  
" I judo flipped him, took a while for him get up again, he tried to kick me put that's when you guys arrived! " making lazy jazz hands.  
" Teacher pulled him away, we got pulled to the principles office. Told I'm suspended for the week, only a week because it was self defense. " He gave them a blinding grin.  
" I'll be having detention for the next month though, which means i'll have to move the tutoring time and my work times. Funfunfun. " He groaned in disappointment. He raised a hand, wiping a bit of  
semi-dried blood from his bright red nose.  
" And that's the end of my story, the end~ " He blew a kiss to the camera, or it might have been Pidge. Who knows. Pidge clicked the small recording icon, a faint double beep signalling the recording had finished. They swiped away, quickly opening the chat and sending the video through. Hopefully that would be enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancey boi got beat up :o  
> I like the idea though that Lance knows how to fight, even though he's a total fuckboi  
> Hopefully he earned some respect from Keith  
> Also, I really don't know if I should add any couples in here?! Should I keep them all as friends or hook them up?  
> Please message me, i'd really appreciate the help! ( My Twitter is @PhandomsHelp, Tumblr @Quisheisbeat, Instagram @keisha.pdf )  
> Love you all, hope you all have a great day!  
> \- K <3


	5. aLEXANDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three losers sing Musical songs and group mom is fuckin done.

sharpshooter: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Champion: MY NAME IS ALEXANDER HAMILTON

sharpshooter: AND THERES A MILLION THINGS I HAVENT DONE

Champion: JUST YOU WAIT, JUST YOU WAIT

Hunkalicious: What?

sharpshooter: WHEN HE WAS TEN HIS FATHER SPLIT FULL OF IT DEBT RIDDEN

pokemonpuns: they're... bonding?

Champion: TWO YEARS LATER, SEE ALEX AND HIS MOTHER BED-RIDDEN

sharpshooter: HALF-DEAD SITTIN' IN THEIR OWN SICK, THE SCENT THICK

Champion: AND ALEX GOT BETTER BUT HIS MOTHER WENT QUICK

Sharpshooter: MOVED IN WITH A COUSIN, THE COUSIN COMMITTED SUICIDE

Champion: LEFT HIM WITH NOTHIN’ BUT RUINED PRIDE, SOMETHING NEW INSIDE

Sharpshooter :A VOICE SAYING

Samurai: Im a confused gay boi rn

Champion: ALEX YOU GOTTA FEND FOR YOURSELF

Princessfu: IM TRYING TO SLEEP WHY ARE MY NOTIFS BLOWING UP  
Princessfu: shIRO KNOWS HAMILTON?

Sharpshooter: He STARTED RETREATIN’ AND READIN’ EVERY TREATISE ON THE SHELF

Champion: THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTHIN’ LEFT TO DO FOR SOMEONE LESS ASTUTE

pokemonpuns: fucking ignored lol

Sharpshooter: HE WOULDA BEEN DEAD OR DESTITUTE

Princessfu: CAN I JOIN IN?!

Champion: WITHOUT A CENT OF RESTITUTION (( YES

Princessfu: STARTED WORKIN’, CLERKIN’ FOR HIS LATE MOTHER’S LANDLORD (( THANK 

Samurai: IM CONFUSED HELP ME

Pokemonpuns: best to let it all happen

Sharpshooter : TRADIN’ SUGAR CANE AND RUM AND ALL THE THINGS HE CAN’T AFFORD (( WELCOME TO HAMTRASH SQUAD

Champion: SCAMMIN’ FOR EVERY BOOK HE CAN GET HIS HANDS ON

Samurai: Oh no

Hunkalicious: oh no there's three now

Princessfu: PLANNIN’ FOR THE FUTURE SEE HIM NOW AS HE STANDS ON

Sharpshooter: THE BOW OF A SHIP HEADED FOR A NEW LAND

Champion: IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN 

Samurai: WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOU!!?!?!1

 

Princessfu: IN NEW YORK YOU CAN

Sharpshooter : BE A NEW MAN—

Champion: IN NEW YORK YOU CAN BE A NEW MAN

Princessfu: JUST YOU WAIT!

Sharpshooter: IN NEW YORk NEW YORK—

Champion: JUST YOU WAIT!

Princessfu: ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Samurai: Are they talking about the dude on the ten dollar bill?

Hunkalicious: Maybe?!

Sharpshooter:WE ARE WAITING IN THE WINGS FOR YOU

Champion: YOU COULD NEVER BACK DOWN

Princessfu: YOU NEVER LEARNED TO TAKE YOUR TIME!

Sharpshooter: OH, ALEXANDER HAMILTON

Champion: WHEN AMERICA SINGS FOR YOU

Samurai: I’ve never seen shiro so into something

Pokemonpuns: I’d like to say the same for lance but this must be some type of musical, and lance is a slut for any musical

Samurai: ah

Princessfu: WILL THEY KNOW WHAT YOU OVERCAME?

Sharpshooter: WILL THEY KNOW YOU REWROTE THE GAME?

Champion: THE WORLD WILL NEVER BE THE SAME, OH

Princessfu: THE SHIP IS IN THE HARBOR NOW

sharpshooter: SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT HIM

champion: ANOTHER IMMIGRANT

princessfu : COMIN’ UP FROM THE BOTTOM

sharpshooter: HIS ENEMIES DESTROYED HIS REP

Hunkalicious: when will it end

Pokemonpuns: seems hunk is done with the musical shit

Champion: AMERICA FORGOT HIM 

Princessfu: WE FOUGHT FOR HIM

Sharpshooter: ME, I DIED FOR HIM

Champion: ME, I TRUSTED HIM

Princessfu: ME, I LOVED HIM

Sharpshooter: anD ME, IM THE DAMN FOOL WHO SHOT HIM

Hunkalicious: babe, dear, lancey,sharpshooter,blue 

Hunkalicious: S H U T UP

Champion: THERES A MILLION THINGS I HAVENT DONE

Princessfu: JUST YOU WAAAAAAAIT

Sharpshooter: WHATS YOUR NAME MAN?!

Champion: ALEXANDER HAMILTON!

Samurai: I S I T O V E R Y E T

Sharpshooter: Yep CCCCC:

Hunkalicious: FINALLY 

Princessfu: SHIRO YOU LISTEN TO MUSICALS!!?!?!?!?

Champion: Yes! 

Sharpshooter: Allura, should we welcome him to our musical chat?

Princessfu: Of course boo! Shiro, ima add you to our musical chat ;)

Champion: :OOO TY!

Samurai: Well, that’s another thing ive learnt about Lance and Allura

Sharpshooter: what is it?

Samurai: They like and can memorize musical songs

Pokemonpuns: They don’t just memorize them, they sing them

Samurai: I imagine Lances voice to be like a crying rat

Sharpshooter: OFFENDED

Pokemonpuns: ahahaHAHAHAH

Hunkalicious: Acctually tbh Lance has the best voice I kniw

Champion: Vids or it isn’t true

Princessfu: Sure!~

Princessfu sent a video >> *LuckyLance.mp3*

Princessfu: this is him singing w/ a girl in class so ye

Samurai: oh

Champion: Woahhhhh

Sharpshooter: ;)

Hunkalicous: im not at our apartment now lance but I know you were dancing so sit down

Princessfu: how would u know?

Pokemonpuns: mom instincts 

Samurai changed Hunkalicious’s name to ‘ mominstincts ‘

Mominstincts : Not just that, Lance always dances to musicals. And from what I know Hamilton is a musical.

Sharpshooter: you know it!~  
Sharpshooter: also I want to cosplay Alexander

Princessfu: u gotta cosplay eliza

Sharpshooter: y es

Champion: how bout this

Champion: Lance is Eliza, Allura is Angelica and I’m Peggy

Princessfu: if we ever meet we are definitely gonna cosplay this kay?

Sharpshooter: y es

Champion: im fine with this

Pokemonpuns: lord help us all

Samurai: no point prayin to the lord you’re going to hell anyway

Pokemonpuns: satan help us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently downloaded the Hamilton soundtrack so its been in my head nonstop!  
> Also sorry for not updating! I'm not very good with group chat writing, and i'm in need of ideas!  
> Once again, if you have anything to send me, tell me or recommend me, please message me on here or my social medias!  
> ( Tumblr / Twitter )  
> BY THE WAY THE AUDIO FOR LANCES VOICE IS THIS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_Jd32ygw0Q  
> I'm also on the Voltron amino! Send me a message if you want my username C:  
> Love always-  
> K <3


	6. Chapter 6

Mominstincts: Is2g Lance and Allura are so cute

Samurai: ??

Peggy: Why so?

Pokemonpuns: Allura booked a flight and surprised Lance by visiting his cafe while he was on his shift  
Pokemonpuns: They haven't seen eachother in FO R EVER

Peggy: Awwww

Samurai: What was his reaction?

Mominsincts: He started crying, leaped over the counter and tackled her to the floor

Peggy: THATS CUTE

Pokemonpuns sent a video >> heleap.mp4   
{ Video starts with Lance grinning at a customer he had just served, Allura is behind them. She walks up to the counter, Lance looks up, gasps loudly and steps back. Allura starts giggling and Lance has started to cry. Lance side-leaps over the counter and lands directly on Allura, tacking her to the floor }

Peggy: CUTIES AAAHHH

Samurai: Is he wearing blue eyeliner?

Pokemonpuns: How the hell did you notice that??

Samurai: Idk? I can also tell that Allura's eyeshadow is pink

Angelica: Omg my eyeshadow is pink!

Eliza; Conspiracy therories

Peggy: Hey Guys! Hows the meetup going?

Eliza: Good!! I convinced my boss to let me off for the day

Angelica: We are out in the part taking selfies

Peggy: Show us some!

Angelica: Of course my dear sister

Angelica>> sent an image >> smoochie.jpg  
[ Image shows Allura wearing a bright grin, Lance's lips puckered as he gives Allura a kiss on the cheek, his eyes closed. One of his eyes are still slightly bruised ]

Eliza >> sent an image >> shestrong.jpg  
[ Image shows Lance happily sitting on Allura's shoulders with a wide grin on his face, Allura is smiling, her hair is loosely plaited ]

Angelica>> sent a video >> astrongconfidentwoman.mp4  
[ " Hey! " Lance says happily in the recording, he gives the camera a wave. Allura is standing beside him, a wide grin on her peachy lips and her thick plait over her chest. She gives the camera her own small wave.  
" Hello dear friends! It is I, your dear Princess " She says playfully, he accent is different then Lance's, it is British.  
" Today we shall demonstrate how to pick up men " Lance exclaimes happily, he seems to be holding back a laugh. The two step back till the camera is able to the whole of their bodies, they must have set it up somewhere. Lance seems to be wearing extremely tight black jeans with a button up blue shirt. Allura is wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pink croptop that shows of a sliver of her stomach and her arms. Lance steps infront of Allura, he is standing sideways. Allura puts her hand under Lance's knees and one at his back, plucking him up with ease. Lance sticks his legs out and chuckles. They both wink at the camera and the video ends ]

Eliza >> sent a photo >> models.jpg  
[ Photo shows Lance and Allura back to back in matching outfits, blue and pink booty shorts that say ' MEOW ' on the back, Lance has changed his button-up into a matching blue croptop ]

Peggy: Name a duo more iconic

Angelica >> sent a photo >> OMGYESIBOUGHTALLTHREE.jpg  
[ Image shows a large box, They are labeled ' Hamilton costume, adult ladies ' Schyler Sisters: Contains three peices ' ]

Peggy: DON'T TELL ME

Eliza: YES WE BOUGHT SCHYLER SISTER DRESSES

Peggy: YE S   
Peggy: ALLURA HOW LONG ARE YOU STAYING?!?

Angelica: One and a half weeks, Why?

Peggy added >> @mattpatt

Peggy: MATT, KEITH AND I ARE COMING TO CALI ON FRIDAY FOR WORK

Eliza: DOES THIS MEAN WE GET TO MEET YOU GUYS!?!?!!??!!!?11/

Peggy: YESS!!!1

Samurai: Omg I get to meet Allura i'm blessed

Pokemonpuns: Ha s ame

Mattpatt: Hello strangers and Broganes!

Pokemonpuns: MATTTTTT!

Mattpatt: GREMLINNN!!

Eliza: HAHA  
Eliza: WE FINALLY GET TO MEET PAPI!!!!!

Mattpatt: L A N C E!???!1?1

Sharpshooter: MA TTT!!!!!!

Pokemonpun: rUDE

Mominstincts: Oh no

Samurai: ??

Mattpatt: BAAAAABE , I HAVE MISSED YOU

Eliza: I HAVE MISSED YOU TOO BABE

Samurai: bABE?

Mattpatt: DON'T WORRY MY SWEET, I SHALL BE REUNITED WITH YOU THIS FRIDAY

Mominstincts: THIS F RI DAY?

Pokemonpuns: YEEEEEEE T

Eliza: BABE!! EEEEEEEEEEE

Samurai: Matt, Shiro and I Will be coming to Cali this friday  
Samuari: Pretty sure we are staying for a week

Mominstincts: LANCE EMERGENCY COOKING MEETING NOW AT THE APARTMENT  
Eliza: I'LL BE THERE IN 5

Angelica: I missed Lance's cooking, and hunks :cccc

Mattpatt: Me too :C 

Peggy: Lance can cook?

Pokemonpuns: Lance's cooking is one of the vital reasons i'm still alive

Samuai: I imagined Lance as the one who burns water

Eliza: Don't worry my sweets, I shall cook for thee  
Eliza: and papi

Samurai: papi

Pokemonpuns: papi

Mattpatt: papi

Mominstincts: papi

Angelica: papi

Peggy: why


	7. Papi and the fam

Papi: I don't know who did this but they will pay

Pokemonpuns: dont hurt us papi

Eliza: We did this because we love you papi

Samurai: Oh lord

Papi: Pidge, Lance  
Papi: Why musy you hurt me this way.  
Papi: I'm a hardworking 25 year old father I cannot deal with this

Mattpatt: *6

Mominstincts: I see Shiro has finally accepted his role as Group Dad

Angelica: Let us all give thanks to our Papi

Eliza: Thank you Papi

Pokemonpuns: thankie papi

Samurai: thank you papi? you're me brother but okay

Mattpatt: Thanks papi ;))

Papi: Please no

Mominstincts: Apparently I'm group mom so we are digitaly marries is this chat  
Mominstincts: But Thanks papi

Papi: Please stop this It's weird

Pokemonpuns: I've had my fun so okay

Eliza: Well rip the papi-pocolypse

Angelica: Papi-pocolypse

Samurai: nice

Mattpatt: Now that that's over  
Mattpatt: Meetup plans?

Angelica: Ah Yes

Eliza: we could meet up at our flat?

Samurai: Who's flat?

Pokemonpuns: me hunks and lances

Papi: The lack of grammar in that sentence really bothers me.

Pokemonpuns: suck it up bttercp

Papi: Oh Lord, that's even worse

Mominstincts: I mean yeah, our flat is quite big, we can hang out there

Eliza: Have you guys got a place to stay? Because Camilla was talking about a hotel her friend is staying in.

Angelica: Lance caring about his friends w/ correct grammar makes me happy

Papi: Yep, My boss already Booked us a place. But thanks for the thought, Lance!

Mattpatt: y eS  
Mattpatt: SOFT LANCE HAS MADE A COMEBACK

Mominstincts: aAAAAAAAAAH

Samurai: Soft Lance?

Angelica has sent an image >>hesoft.jpg<<  
[ Image shows Lance grinning brightly, he is wearing a huge pastel blue sweater with a bi-pride flag pin. His nails are painted pink ]

Mattpatt has sent an image>>bubblegumbois<<  
[ Image shows Lance kissing Pidge on the cheek, Pidge is blowing a bubblegum bubble and Lance is wearing a shirt of the same colour ]

Papi: I honestly feel blessed

Eliza: That was uncalled for but ty

Mattpatt: Pidge ruined the last one

Pokemonpuns: shut up bitch

Samurai: You guys look cute in the last one

Pokemonpuns: ha suck it matt

Samurai: Does anyone mind me asing who Camilla is?

Mominstincts: One of Lance's Older sisters.

Samurai: How many elder sisters does he have?

Eliza: I would love to tell you all about me elder and younger siblings!

Papi: How many siblings do you have?

Eliza: Well...  
Eliza: I have my two Elder sisters Aleja and Camilla , ages 19 and 21 respectively  
Eliza: And my three younger siblings Anton , Novia and Edelira , Ages 15 and 10 respectively  
Eliza: So all together in my family Its the 6 of Us, Plus my Mom and Dad.  
Eliza: Me, Anton and my dad are the only guys in a house full of girls

Samurai: Thats alot of siblings

Papi: Your family sounds lovely Lance!

Eliza: Thanks Shiro!! :DDD

Samurai: are Anton and Novia twins or? 

Eliza: Yup

Mominstincts: And somehow his entire family is just a bunch of gorgeous cubans

Eliza: We McClain's are blessed with beauty  
Eliza: I'm the best looking tho

Mattpatt: I suddenly really miss them  
Mattpatt: last time I saw Edelira she was like 7

Pokemonpuns: she had grown alot and i have turned her into a meme in the making

Samurai: Poor kid

Pokemonpuns: u knwo what fcok you man

Angelica: knwo

Mominstincts: fcok

Pokemonpuns: Let me live my life you fuckers

Samurai:*fcokers

Pokemonpuns: I hate this family

Papi: Same.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> I'm really sorry for not posting, It was Exam month.  
> But my last exam was yesterday! Meaning my December Holidays have started!  
> Please message or comment Ideas, criticism or anything you would like to say, Your feedback will motivate me to write!  
> I'm thinking of writing an actual fanfic, please message me any fandoms you would like me to write for!  
> Thank you for putting up with me!  
> \- K

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Nice to meet you all, I'm K.  
> It's my first time writing on here, so please excuse me!  
> Normally I do stories and such so this is a first, so I may be really bad!  
> Please don't refrain to send me a message on my twitter ( @PhandomsHelp ) or my tumblr ( @quisheisbeat )  
> // I'm new to tumblr so don't kill me!  
> Have a good day everyone <3


End file.
